The Rise And Fall Of The Queen
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz are the most popular girls in school and Sasha has always lived for the power that comes with it. A new girl named Vee comes to the school and befriends the Bratz. But what happens when Vee isn't as nice as she seems? Will she overthrow Sasha's place as queen?
1. Today's Gossip

**still writing more Bratz stories as you can tell.**

 **If you've read my previous stories you know the Bratz are the queens. They rule Styles High. Especially Sasha who thrives off of the control she has over people. So how would they react when someone comes in and takes that away from them? Read on the find out!**

Chapter 1:

Today's Gossip

It was yet another day at Styles High. Before school all the students were just hanging out as always skateboarding, catching up on the latest gossip, comparing new hairstyles, talking about who was going to get the latest iPhone first.

The Bratz were hanging out by Sasha's car. Cloe and Jade sat on the hood, Sasha leaned against the door, and Yasmin sat in the driver's seat. Music blasted from the stereo.

"Take away your things and go

You can't take back what you said, I know

I've heard it all before, at least a million times

I'm not one to forget, you know

I don't believe, I don't believe it

You left in peace, left me in pieces

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

Right now, 'ow

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)"

Yasmin sang along to the music as she applied a new plum red lipstick she got from sephora that weekend.

Cloe was looking at the bun she had on top of her head in a mirror.

Jade was nearly breaking into a rage because one of the tips of her French manicure chipped that morning.

Sasha pulled out her phone. "Smile babes," she said as she snapped a selfie of them to put on their Bratz Instagram. She knew everyone would eat it up.

These girls ruled the school. They knew it and everyone else did. They were gorgeous, fabulous, and everyone either admired them, was in love with them, or was jealous of them. It had been that way since they officially became the Bratz in 7th grade, even before then people admired them, and it had been that way ever since. They were perfect and they intended to keep it that way.

"My hair looks terrible today," Cloe said.

"It does not, you look great!" Yasmin said.

"Maybe I'm just not feeling like myself today."

"Why? Cameron didn't hit it hard enough last night?" Sasha said with a smirk. Jade snickered.

Cloe rolled her eyes. They were always making jokes about her a Cameron. "No, I spent the whole night studying for this math test."

"Is that why you have dark circles?" Sasha said.

Cloe gasped. "I didn't think they were that noticeable!"

Jade pulled a tube of concealer out of her purse and handed it to her. "I think you're gonna need that."

Cloe quickly uncapped it and swiped the concealer under her eyes and started blending it in with her beauty blender.

"Hey girls!" Fianna said as she came over to them. Fianna was light skinned and tan, had long silky light brown hair, a dancer's body, and seductive eyes that could melt a guy's heart in seconds. She was one of the lucky few in the Bratz inner circle.

"Is that the new Moschino bag?" Yasmin asked pointing to her black leather purse.

"Yeah you like it? I got it yesterday. It's so chic!" Fianna said proudly holding up her bag.

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "Guess who had it first?"

Fiannas eyes got wide. "You have the same one?" Having the same clothes as someone else, especially the Bratz, was a deadly sin at Styles High.

Jade giggled. "Whoops."

Sasha smirked. She loved controlling people. She pulled her purse out of the seat next to Yasmin. "I have a different style. You're safe."

Fianna visibly looked relieved. "Good."

"So Fianna, what do you think of Cloe's hair?" Yasmin asked trying to boost Cloe's morale.

"It's so cute!"

"Really?" Cloe said.

"You're the only person I know who can pull off a topknot like that Cloe!"

"Thanks!"

"So you guys want to know what I heard?" Fianna said.

The girls leaned forward. Fianna was always full of juicy gossip.

"There's a new girl today."

"What's her name?" Yasmin asked.

"What grade is she?" Cloe asked.

"Does she dress cute?" Jade asked.

"Is she a dork?" Sasha asked.

"Her name is Vee. She's in our grade. I don't know how she dresses. And if she is a dork she won't last here."

"You've got that right," Jade said.

"Now girl, let's not judge. Maybe she's cool," Sasha said sarcastically.

"I doubt she's cool enough to hang out with us," Jade said.

Suddenly the bell rang and they all went to class.


	2. Vee Filez

**I think this is a good time to say how I feel about the reboot.**

 **I absolutely HATE it. Yes there are a few cute outfits and face and hairstyles here and there but overall the entire thing is terrible. The kiddy marketing,me childish clothes, the new personalities, all of it is bad. There's no sass, there's no sexiness, no fierceness. The way I write the girls in my stories is how I see them: sexy, fabulous girls who everyone wants to BE. They're passionate and they don't care what anyone else thinks about them. The only new one that even comes close to this is Vee and she's 100 freaking dollars!**

 **As someone who has been a huge Bratz fan practically since they first came out, who has followed them and defended them from the time I was six years old to now at 20, I'm extremely disappointed. The Bratz will always have a place in my heart, that's why I still write these stories, but only the old ones. I do not support the new Bratz and I will continue to no longer support them until something changes.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on the 2015/2016 Bratz.**

Chapter 2:

Vee Filez

It was the middle of the day and time for lunch. The Bratz met up in the bathroom before they went to the cafeteria to touch up their makeup and hair before everyone at the school would bow down to them.

"So how'd the math test go Cloe?" Jade asked.

"Terrible!" Cloe exclaimed. "I hate math. What's the point?!"

"Aw come one, math is fun."

Cloe looked horrified. "You're some kind of psycho!"

"Let's bounce girls," Sasha said grabbing her Moschino purse and leading the way to the cafeteria.

Sasha, Jade, and Cloe went to their usual table and took their seats while Yasmin was stuck in line.

Suddenly Megan came over and sat next to them. "I'm still fucking drunk from this weekend," she said as her messily chic auburn hair tumbled over her shoulders. Megan was definitely a wild free spirit. She did whatever she pleased even if it meant getting way too drunk at a club.

"Because you're fucking insane that's why," Jade said jokingly.

"Wanna know what I heard?" She said as she plucked a French fry off Cloe's plate and ate it.

"What did you hear?" Sasha asked curiously.

"I overheard Nona telling Roxxi that Fiannas Moschino purse is better than yours and you're trying too hard!"

"That's bitch just doesn't learn!" Jade exclaimed. "We'll teach her..."

"No,wait," Sasha said to Jade. She turned back to Megan. "Tell miss Nona we said she can take that comment and shove it up her ass right with those knock off jeans or else. And that's a threat."

Megan laughed. "I love you guys!" She got up and went off to go tell her.

Meanwhile Yasmin had just gotten out of line and someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, um, can you tell me where the salad dressing is?" The girl asked. She had caramel skin, platinum blonde hair, and wore jeans and a green jacket.

"Yeah, right over here," Yasmin said leading the way as she was going to get some herself.

"Thanks. I didn't want to walk around looking like an idiot. It's my first day here."

"Oh you're the new girl!" Yasmin said.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Everyone already knows about me or something?"

"Word gets around fast here," Yasmin said with a shrug.

"Yeah, no shit."

"How's your first day been?"

"Well if the constant whispering behind my back is any indication."

Yasmin giggled. "You'll get used to it. Styles High thrives off of gossip." She extended her hand. "I'm Yasmin."

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Vee Filez"

"How about you come sit with me and my friends? I know how hard it is on the first day, trust me, I was new once too."

Vee's face lit up. "I'd love to!"

Yasmin led her over to the Bratz table. "Hey girls. This is Vee Filez. She's new here."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "What kind of name is Vee Filez?"

Vee shrugged. "Long story, you really don't want me to go into it."

"I'm sure we don't," Sasha said.

Yasmin and Vee sat down and Yasmin introduced the rest of the girls.

"So Vee, where are you from?" Cloe asked.

"I moved here from Canada," Vee said. "Job transfer, what can I say?"

"Are there bears in Canada?" Cloe asked.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Cloe get real."

"Cameron saw a bear there once!"

Vee giggled. "I was lucky enough to never see one. I hear you're the popular girls around here?"

"Who told you that?" Sasha asked curiously.

"People have been talking about you four all day, I could only assume."

"We're not just popular, we run this bitch!" Jade said jokingly.

"Sasha, I love your purse!" Vee said. "Is at the new Moschino?"

Sasha smiled. "Yeah, it came out yesterday."

"I saw another girl win the second version. But honestly, I think yours is so much cuter."

Jade leaned to Sasha's ear. "Way to kiss ass."

Sasha held back a laugh. "Thanks babe," she said to Vee.

Not too long after that the bell rang for class.

Vee stood up. "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

"No problem girl," Cloe said.

"Hopefully I'll see you again soon. Later," Vee said as she went off to find her next class.

The Bratz left the cafeteria as well. "We should hang out with her again, she's cool," Yasmin said.

"We can't just go letting random people into our group. She could be crazy," Sasha said.

"We don't have to let her be one of us, just hang out with her."

"Wouldn't that be letting her in?"

"No...!"

"How about we just let her sit with us again to get to know her?" Jade suggested. She had to admit, she did think Vee was cool.

"We'll invite her to our sleepover that way we'll really get to see what she's like," Sasha said.

Later that day they found Vee at her locker getting ready to leave.

"Hey girls," she said.

"We're having a sleepover tomorrow night and we wanted you to come," Cloe said.

"Wow really? Thanks! I'd love to!"

"Meet us at Yasmin's house at 7:00 sharp," Jade said. "Don't be late."

"Whoever is late has to lick Jell-O shots off of Yasmin's brothers feet," Sasha said. Would Vee take it seriously or would she be late anyway? It was one of her little tests.

For a moment Vee looked horrified. "I'll be there. 7:00 sharp."

"See you then mamacita," Yasmin said. They walked down the hallway. Yasmin looked at Sasha. "Lick Jell-O shots off of Marcos feet?! Really?!"

Sasha laughed. "If she comes on time we'll know she doesn't play around."


	3. Initiation Sleepover

Chapter 3:

Initiation Sleepover

The Bratz were at Yasmin's house the next evening. They all had one cute sexy pajamas and were ready for another one of their epic sleepovers.

Sasha and Cloe were sitting at the dining room table drinking glasses of wine. Yasmin was looking in the mirror on the wall tying her hair into a ponytail.

Jade came into the room and shook her head at Sasha and Cloe. "You're drinking already? You're not supposed to start yet!"

Cloe gave her the finger. "Says you. I need the buzz."

Jade sat at the table with them. "It's 6:50 and she's not here yet. Looks like someone's going to be licking Jell-O shots off Marcos feet."

"We haven't made Jell-O shots and Marco isn't here," Yasmin pointed out.

"Then we'll figure out something equally disgusting."

"This girl better be cool Yasmin," Sasha said.

"I think she is," Yasmin said.

"Good, because if she's not we'll all blame you."

"Why me?!" Yasmin said shocked.

"Because you're the one who invited her to sit with us in the first place."

Yasmin turned back to the mirror and sighed. The fate of this sleepover was now resting on her.

The doorbell finally rang.

Jade looked at the clock on her phone. "Five minutes to spare," she said impressed.

Yasmin went to the door. Vee was wearing a silk black crop top and matching shorts and her platinum hair was in waves down her back. Definitely fit for a Bratz sleepover.

"Hola Vee!" Yasmin said giving her a hug.

"Hey Yasmin!" Vee said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem mama. The girls are in here."

They went to the dining room where the rest of the Bratz were.

"Hey ladies," Vee said.

"Hey girl!" Cloe said.

"Help yourself to the wine. As you can see Cloe and Sasha haven't wasted any time."

Vee laughed and poured herself a glass of wine. "So what do you do at your sleepovers?"

"First things first, we ordered food, I'm starving!" Jade said.

Just as she said it the doorbell rang. A few seconds later Yasmin was holding pizza boxes. "Let's go to the living room."

They had their sleepover area all set up with pillows, blankets, magazines, and movies.

"This smells really good," Vee said as they got comfy.

"It was Yasmin's turn to pick the specialty pizza tonight," Sasha said.

"Spinach and cheese," Yasmin said happily.

"I love spinach and cheese pizza!" Vee said. "I'm thinking about going vegetarian."

"Really?" Yasmin said excitedly. "I'm a vegetarian! It's the best thing I've ever done."

"For real? Thats awesome!"

"Yeah...!"

"Alright, save your rabbit food talk for later," Sasha said.

"Yeah, the voice is on. Everybody shut up!" Cloe said as she turned up the tv.

"The voice is one of my favorite shows."

"Omg mine too!" Cloe said.

The two of them started rambling on about the show.

Soon the show was over and most of the pizza and wine was gone.

"Who wants to see the new dance I made up?" Sasha asked. She jumped up and turned on the stereo.

"Everyday is payday

Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae

You talking to a lady

I want a Kanye ye not a Ray J

So that's a no no

I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo

This convo's beat like Dre aye

I already know what you trying to say hey!

You say that you a baller

And I see you trying holla

But that ain't how I was brought up-next

Working for the money

'Cause that what my momma taught me

So yo ass better show me some re-spect

Boss

Michelle Obama

Purse all heavy

Gettin' Oprah dollars

C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T

That's me, I'm confident

Don't want yo compliments

Use common sense

I'm on my Michelle Obama-shhhhhhhhh

Shut yo mouth

Boy I think you know who run this house

I ain't thirstin for no bae..."

"That's amazing!" Cloe exclaimed.

"You're an awesome dancer Sasha!" Vee said amazed.

"Thanks babes," Sasha said proudly.

"Is this gonna be fire the dance team?" Yasmin asked.

"You bet!"

"You're on the dance team?" Vee asked.

"Captain of the dance team," Sasha emphasized.

"And she's amazing. Styles High's dance team never had so many wins since Sasha became captain," Jade said.

"You know, I was thinking of trying out for the dance team," Vee said.

"You dance?" Sasha said wondering how good she could be.

"Oh yeah, I've been dancing all my life. I made up this dance a while ago if you want to see it."

"Sure." Sasha sat on the couch next to Jade taking Vee's spot. "This ought to be good," she whispered to her. Jade smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Come take my hand

I won't let you go

I'll be your friend

I will love you so, deeply

I will be the one to kiss you at night

I will love you until the end of time

I'll be your baby

And I promise not to let you go

Love you like crazy

Now say you'll never let me go

Say you'll never let me go (say)

Say you'll never let me go

Say you'll never let me go (say)

Say you'll never let me go

Take, you away, from here

It's nothing between us but space, and time

I'll be your own little star, let me shine you up

Or your own little universe make me your girl

Come take my hand

I won't let you go

I'll be your friend

I will love you so, deeply

I will be the one to kiss you at night

(Kiss you at night)

I will love you until the end of time..."

The girls applauded afterwards.

"That was really good!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you guys liked it!" Vee said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a place for you somewhere on the team," Sasha said surprisingly impressed.

A little later they decided to go up to Yasmin's room and have their own little fashion show.

"These are really cute," Vee said holding up a pair of purple and gold Louis Vuitton boots.

"Those are mine," Jade said. "Miss princess over here didn't give them back," she said tossing Yasmin a look.

Yasmin shrugged. "I was going to."

"I love Louis Vuitton," Vee said. "I was at their last fashion show in Paris."

Jade gasped. "No way! I wanted to go to that so badly!"

"It was amazing!" Vee said. "I love fashion."

"Who's your favorite designer?"

"Balmain all the way."

"I designed for a Balmain show."

"You're kidding?!" Vee said incredulously.

Jade smiled proudly. "It was over the summer. Olivier Rousteing asked me personally."

"Shut up! I'm so jealous!"

"Hey guys, as much as we'd love to hear you fangirl over Olivier Rousteing," Sasha said sarcastically. "Come play truth or dare with us."

They all gathered around for truth or dare.

"Cloe, truth or dare?" Sasha asked.

"Dare," Cloe said excitedly.

"I dare you to scissor with Jade for 30 seconds."

"Wait, with or without pants?"

Sasha thought. "Hmm...you can keep your panties on if you want."

They did it and the other girls squealed.

"My turn," Cloe said putting her pajama shorts back on. "Vee, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth."

"What's the craziest club experience you ever had?"

"Well back home there's this really hot nightclub that my friends and I went to all the time. I was given a lap dance by a male stripper and then I decided why not so I fucked him. I also twerked on the bar, hit a bong with some guys, and me and my friends hung out at their apartment afterwards."

"Damn that's lit!" Jade exclaimed impressed.

"We had nights like that all the time." She turned to Jade. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hand me your phone." Jade did and Vee went through her contacts. "Send a topless pic to this guy."

The girls looked at the phone and fell over laughing.

"Dylan?!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Oh my god, this is going to be hilarious!" Sasha said.

Jade took her top off and just as she was going to take the picture Yasmin came behind her and grabbed her boobs and Cloe stuck her tongue in her face while Sasha jumped in and made a funny face.

"You guys ruined my shot!" Jade said.

"Send it anyway! I want to know what he'll say!" Yasmin said.

Jade sent the picture and a few seconds later they got a text back.

Wtf are you doing? O.o

They all fell over laughing again.


	4. Questioning Friendship

Chapter 4:

Questioning Friendship

The Bratz decided Vee was really cool and decided to hang out with her over the next week. It was a lot of fun. They went to the mall, the salon, and the nightclubs together. Vee was really fun and cool and they had a great time with her.

One day Cloe and Vee were sitting in a classroom studying together. They were in the same geography class and had a test coming up in a few days.

"Thanks for helping me study Vee," Cloe said.

"No problem girl," Vee said. "I always think it's helpful to have a study buddy."

"Same here! I can't study on my own for some reason."

"We just have minds that like to run around a lot. It helps to have another person to keep us calm."

"Exactly!"

"I've really liked hanging out with you and your friends. You're all so awesome and I can't thank you enough for letting me be your friend. I'd probably still be a new loner if it weren't for you."

"Aw, no you wouldn't. People here think you're awesome. You fit right in," Cloe said.

"Thanks." She looked at their notes for a moment then spoke again. "So Sasha's like, the leader of the Bratz right?"

"Well, unofficially," Cloe said. "We never intended for there to be a leader but Sasha came up with the Bratz and she comes up with a lot of our plans so I guess you could say she's our leader."

Vee put her face in her hand thoughtfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like Sasha...doesn't respect you Cloe."

Cloe was surprised to hear her say that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just coming from an outsider's perspective, it seems like Sasha doesn't take you seriously. She treats you like the dumb blonde."

Cloe was going to protest but as she thought about it she could think of some instances where that was true. "Well..."

"Personally I think you deserve better Cloe," Vee said.

"Well...Sasha's my friend, I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"I would never treat my friends that way Cloe," Vee said. "And I think you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Really?" Cloe said surprised.

"Yeah." Vee put her hand on Cloe's. "I'm always here for you Cloe. If you ever need to talk, if you feel like you can't talk to Sasha come to me. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Vee," Cloe said feeling touched. "I don't know what to say."

"That's what friends are for."

*WW*

Yasmin and Vee were in the library together looking for some books to check out. They'd found that they were both really into mystery and horror novels and were talking about their favorites.

"I can't believe we like the same books," Yasmin said happily.

"I know right!" Vee said. "Have you ever read 'Pet Semetary' by Stephen King?" She said as she picked up the book.

"no, I've never read that one."

"I'd highly recommend it. It's amazing."

"I'll definitely read it," Yasmin said picking up the book.

"I love how kind you are Yasmin. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met. Thanks for being my friend."

"Aw Vee, you're so sweet!" Yasmin said.

"It seems like Sasha doesn't really appreciate it though."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've seen, it looks like Sasha kind of walks all over you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

"Yasmin you're so beautiful, sweet, shy, and soft spoken. It's easy for Sasha to take advantage of you and she does."

Yasmin was about to protest but then she realized there were some times when Sasha had taken advantage of her. It made her kind of sad to think about. "It's just Sasha's personality. She doesn't mean it."

"Even still...I'd never treat my friends that way. Especially you. Like I said, you're one of the kindest people I've ever known. You deserve to be treated as such."

Yasmin felt comforted. "Thanks Vee."

*WW*

Jade and Vee were in Jade's car on their way home from the mall after school. They'd gone to their favorite stores and gotten some beautiful clothes and jewelry.

"Thanks for coming to the mall with me Vee," Jade said.

"No problem Jade. Thanks for picking out the dress for me."

"It'll be perfect for our next club night," Jade said with a wink.

"How come Sasha didn't come?" Vee asked.

"She's busy with SGA stuff. As you can imagine the student body president is always busy."

"I think you would have made a great president Jade. How come you didn't run?"

Jade shrugged. "I was going to but I figured Sasha would be a lot better at it than I was. Besides, she's a natural born leader."

"So you're kinda like Sasha's second in command with the Bratz, huh?"

Jade thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then how come you're always going along with Sasha's plans? I'm sure you've got some great ideas too."

"We do go along with my plans...sometimes."

Vee leaned back. "Well if you ask me, you should be the leader Jade."

"You think so?" Jade said surprised.

"Yeah. Sasha doesn't seem to respect you anyway. If I were you I would step up and take the reigns. I think you're a natural born leader."

Jade thought about what it would be like to be in charge and it kinda made her smile.

"You have what it takes. I believe in you. That's what friends are for after all."

*WW*

The next day was Vee's try out for the dance team.

The team consisted of 12 girls. Each was in the dance studio in dance clothes and various Styles High dance team gear eager to see what the new girl would bring.

Vee sat separately from them wearing a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt to dance in. Then Sasha walked in, exuding confidence and beauty as she always did. Her long ponytail flowed behind her and she wore sweatpants and a Styles High dance team tank top.

"This is Vee," she said gesturing to Vee. "She wants a spot on our team. But we accept only noting but the best Styles High has to offer, don't we girls?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Sasha turned to Vee and out her hands on her hips. "If we accept you, what are you going to bring to the team?"

"Style, beauty, attitude, everything that a dancer should be," Vee said.

The other girl whispered, already impressed with Vee being so confident around Sasha.

Sasha smirked. "Prove it. Show us what you've got."

Vee took her place and Fianna turned on her music.

"I wish I could rip out a page of my memory

'Cause I put too much energy in him and me

Can't wait till I get through this phase 'cause it's killing me

Too bad we can't rewrite our own history

Such a mystery when he's here with me

It's hard to believe I'm still lonely

Chances fading now, patience running out

This ain't how it's supposed to be

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy

How do we reverse the chemistry?

I don't want us to be the end of me

This love is taking all of my energy, energy, my energy

Taking all of my energy, energy, my energy

Taking all of my energy..."

After she was done the girls on the team applauded clearly very impressed with her. Sasha was also impressed. She sent Vee out to deliberate with the team and then brought her back in.

She went up to Vee and handed her a team jacket. "Congratulations, you're officially on the team."

"Thank you!" Vee exclaimed.

"We practice Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, right here. Our first game of the season is next week and you're just in time for competition season so be ready to work hard."

"I'm ready. Thanks girl!"

After practice Vee left a Styles High with a huge smirk on her face. The plan was going well and now she was on the dance team. She was rising to the top of the Styles High hierarchy fast. She was ready to knock Sasha off the pedestal she'd been on for so long. It was going to feel so good when Sasha finally pay hit the ground.


	5. It's Over

Chapter 5:

It's Over

Jade, Cloe, and Yasmin were sitting around the kitchen table at Cloe's house the next evening. Cloe was sitting at one side of the table nervously sipping a cup of tea. Jade was at the other side of the table deep in thought tapping her nails on the wood. Yasmin was at the stove making enchiladas. No one was saying anything but somehow they all knew they were thinking the same thing.

Finally Jade couldn't take it anymore and spoke. "Guys, I'm tired of Sasha bossing us around."

Cloe and Yasmin were so surprised she said it out loud that that didn't speak for a moment.

"Sasha doesn't boss us around..." Cloe began.

"Yes she does! You know she does! We hadn't even thought to have a leader in the first place and what is she?"

Cloe sipped her tea with shaking hands. "She started the Bratz so it's only right..."

"For her to boss us around? For us to be under her? You already know she already thinks you're a dumb bitch, who's to say the rest of us are any different?"

"Well what are we going to do?" Cloe said putting the tea cup down.

"I say we tell her we want a change or that's it. We're done."

Yasmin finally turned away from the stove. "Stop it! Do you two hear yourselves? Sasha is our best friend. She has been since almost before we could walk. And you want to kick her out for what? Just because of something Vee said?"

"You know it's true," Cloe said.

Yasmin turned back to the enchiladas not being able to make eye contact with them anymore. "That doesn't make it right."

"So it's right that she walks all over you?" Jade said. "I don't know about you but I'm done. I want to be equals in this. And if Sasha doesn't think so then I've got nothing to say to her."

"I agree," Cloe said.

Yasmin sighed. This was going to get worse before it got better.

*WW*

Jade, Cloe, and Yasmin walked into school together the next day. As they walked down the hallway they found Sasha by her locker brushing her hair that hung slick straight down her back.

"Do you guys really want to do this?" Yasmin asked still nervous about the whole thing.

"What are we doing wrong? All we want is respect. If Sasha can't do that then she's not our friend anyway," Jade said.

Sasha turned around when she saw them. A smile lit her face. She had so much she needed to tell them. "Omg where have you been?!"

"We need to talk to you," Cloe said.

Sasha l her hair brush into her locker. They didn't look happy and she was confused. "About what?"

"We're sick of being your subordinates," Jade said. "We're all in this together and we want respect."

"You're saying I don't respect you?" Sasha said still confused.

"You don't take us seriously and you walk all over us," Cloe said. "You think you're the queen of the world and even we're under you."

"We want a change or we're done," Jade said.

Where was all of this coming from? Sasha was confused and angry and she was hurt. She glared at them angrily. "So that's it? After all the shit we've been through together, you're going to drop me just like that?! I made us what we are! I thought we were friends!"

"We are...!" Yasmin began.

"You know what, save it!" Sasha said. "If this is how you feel I don't need you anyway!" She slammed her locker and stormed off.

The other girls were silent for a moment. "I can't believe this," Yasmin finally said.

"Well...if that's how she feels then I guess we don't need her anyway," Jade said although she was just as shocked at how this went down.


	6. New Squad

Chapter 6:

New Squad

The next day Yasmin, Jade, and Cloe were hanging out by Jade's car before school started. They were still fabulous with long flowing hair and designer clothes. But they felt incomplete. No one wanted to admit it, but things felt weird without Sasha. She'd been by their side for years. Had they made a mistake?

"Hey girls!" Vee said as she came over to them. She wore denim shorts, a leather jacket, and combat boots. Her platinum hair was in two braids. They had to admit, Vee was definitely edgy. "Where's Sasha?"

"She's not in the Bratz anymore," Cloe said.

"What happened?" Vee asked pretending to be shocked.

They explained to her what went down yesterday.

"Damn that's crazy!" Vee said.

"Things just don't feel right without Sasha," Yasmin said twisting her wavy hair around her finger.

"Yeah, we need a fourth girl," Cloe said thoughtfully.

"Well, if you don't mind...I'll be your new Sasha," Vee suggested.

"No way, really?" Jade said perking up a bit.

"Of course!" Vee said. "You're obviously not complete with just three. The four of us can be better than Sasha ever was. Say hello to the new Bratz!" With that they all locked arms and walked into the school together.

People were certainly shocked when they saw them. Where was Sasha? Why were they hanging out with Vee? Was Sasha no longer cool? Was Vee the new Sasha?

Sasha was walking down the hallway by herself. She was still in shocked that her best friends had just dropped her like that. She had been upset about it yesterday but then she realized she didn't need them. She was captain of the dance team and student body president. She was Sasha and she was fabulous. People revered her whether she had friends by her side or not.

Suddenly she froze when she saw who was walking down the hallway. Her former friends Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade. But in between them, where she usually stood, was Vee!

She watched them pass in absolute shock. Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade locked eyes with her for a moment then continued to look straight ahead. But Vee turned to her and gave her an evil smirk.

That's when Sasha knew something wasn't right. Something was up with this Vee girl and she was going to find out what it was.

*WW*

As Sasha was heading to her first class of the day she saw Vee across the hall. Suddenly she was filled with anger. She stormed over to her wanting to know what the hell this girls problem was.

"Hey Vee!" Sasha said.

Vee stopped and turned around with that same smirk on her face. "Oh hey Sasha," she said innocently.

"What's your deal?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasha shoved her finger in her face. "You know damn well what I'm talking about?! What did you tell them?!"

Vee slowly pushed Sasha's hand away. "Nothing that they didn't already know. Face it Sasha, you're a bitch. I just helped them realize it."

"I don't get it! What do you gain from this?!"

"I don't know if I ever told you this babe, but I was the most popular girl in my school in Canada. I had them all wrapped around my finger. I liked the power and I'm getting it back."

"So you turn my friends against me?! What have I ever don't to you?!"

"It's nothing personal. You were the only thing that stood in my way Sasha. Later." With that she walked off.

Sasha was in disbelief. How had she not seen this coming?! If she had known she never would have let Vee hang out with them, no matter what Yasmin said. She should have known this girl was bad news.

One tho was for sure, what ever happened she would not let this bitch take over her school.

*WW*

Sasha dreaded lunch that day. She had never dreaded a lunch period a day in her life, she never needed to. But with her friends hanging out with Vee she didn't want to hear what everyone would say.

She got her lunch and slammed her tray down next to Megan feeling extremely frustrated.

"Damn girl, what happened?" Fianna, who was sitting across from Megan, asked.

"Who did it? I'll kick their ass," Megan said.

"That fucking new girl," Sasha said as she sat down.

Just as she said it, her friends walked in so Vee leading the way. They walked past their table and sat in the usual Bratz table with Vee in her seat.

Megan, Fianna, and Nevra looked at them in disbelief.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Super bitch Vee convinced them that I'm a no good bitch and they dropped me," Sasha said stabbing her salad angrily. "So miss Canadian girl forces her way into the group and takes my spot. It's all part of her plan to take over the school."

"Damn, that's insane," Fianna said.

"So now I have no squad and I need to figure out how to take this hoe down."

"We'll be your new squad!" Nevra said eagerly. She was always trying to find a way to boost her social status. She was already part of the Bratz inner circle and was always trying to find ways to please them. Her worst fear was being an outcast. She figured being part of Sasha's new squad was the best thing she could ever do.

"Really?" Sasha said.

"Yeah, we'll help you take down Vee," Megan said.

"Besides, Vee just doesn't fit in with them anyway," Fianna said looking over at the Bratz table in disgust. "Something about her definitely pisses me off."


	7. Uninvited

Chapter 7:

Uninvited

The Bratz, with their new member Vee, were at the mall. It was their favorite place and the perfect place to wind down with some shop therapy after a long day.

They were all at Macy's going in and out of dressing rooms to try on clothes.

"What do you think of this?" Cloe said as she came out in a black crop top the cut off just under her breasts and had an open back.

"That definitely makes your boobs look good," Yasmin said as she posed in a red flowered romper in the mirror.

Jade came out in a striped tank top and a short black leather skirt that she paired with some knee high gladiator sandals. "What do you think?"

"Perfecta!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Sexy!" Cloe said.

"Thanks babes!" Jade said.

"Where's Vee?" Cloe said. She went over and knocked on the door of her dressing room. "Vee, hel-lo!"

"Ya'll aren't ready for this!" Vee said. She came out of the dressing room in a tight fitted leopard print dress and black stilettos with spikes on the heels.

"Work bitch!" Jade said.

A couple of sophomore girls from their school walked past and stared at Vee in awe. "You look stunning!" One of them said.

Vee smirked. "Well, the leader of the Bratz should look nothing less."

The girls walked away whispering about how the Bratz had a pretty new leader with white hair.

"New leader of the Bratz?!" Yasmin said incredulously. She walked up to Vee. "The a Bratz don't have a leader anymore."

Vee realized what she said and smiled sweetly. "My bad, Yas. Since Sasha used to be the leader and I'm taking her place it just kinda came out that way, ya know? No worries."

Jade elbowed her with her free arm, the other was holding more clothes. "Yeah Yas, lighten up."

*WW*

The next day they were all at school. The Bratz were gathered by Cloe's locker. She was studying last minute notes and freaking out as per usual. Yasmin and Jade we're taking snapchat videos (add Bree!) and Vee was combing her white blonde hair.

All of a sudden Roxxi and Phoebe came over to them. The two red haired twins were stunning as always, Roxxi in ripped jeans, a Metallica shirt, and a leather jacket, and Phoebe wore a pink sundress and her curly hair fell over her shoulders.

"Hey ladies," Phoebe said as they both stopped in front of the Bratz.

"Hey, what's up?" Jade said not taking her eyes off the snapchat filter.

"We're having a party on Friday," Phoebe said.

"And a party wouldn't be a party without the Bratz," Roxxi said. They handed out the invitations.

"Omg of course we'll come!" Cloe said.

"You're right, it's not a party without us," Jade said.

"We especially want you there Vee," Phoebe said. "It's your first party at Styles High and you're super cool."

"You two are too sweet, thank you!" Vee said taking the invitation.

"See you at the party," Roxxi said as the two girls walked away.

*WW*

As she was coming out of her last class Vee came across Roxxi and Phoebe sitting on a bench looking at one of their phones.

"Hey ladies," Vee said coming over to sit next to them.

"Hey girl," Roxxi said.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to your party," Vee said. "It really means alot to me. Especially since I've only been here, what, three weeks?"

"Don't mention it Vee," Phoebe said.

"After all, only the coolest people come to parties like this. Of course we'd want you there," Roxxi said.

"Like I said, you two are wonderful," Vee said. She leaned closer to them. "So, are you inviting Sasha?"

"Of course, Sasha always comes to our parties," Phoebe said.

"Are you sure you want that bitch at your party?" Vee asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxxi said confused and slightly angry. "Sasha isn't a bitch."

"I thought the same thing," Vee said innocently. "But that was before I got to know her. I hung out with the Bratz a lot my first few days here and naturally I got to hear a lot of what they talk about. One thing she talked about was you."

"What did she say?"

"While we were at the spa she said, and I quote, 'Roxxi and Phoebe are so lame. Roxxi is really fake and Phoebe would be nothing if it weren't for her.'"

Phoebe gasped.

"Wow...I thought Sasha was cool," Roxxi said. L

"See, this is why we don't hang out with her anymore," Vee said. "She's shady as fuck. Who wants to hang out with someone like that?"

Roxxi and Phoebe exchanged a look. "Not us."

*WW*

Friday night Sasha was in her room getting ready to go out and look flawless. She had on a high waist red mini skirt and a black crop top. Her curly hair cascaded down her back and she had on good jewelry. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text from Megan.

Yo where are you?! The turn up is real!

She texted back angrily.

I wasn't invited!

WHAT?

She went on to explain what happened when Roxxi and Phoebe came to her after school a few days ago and told her she wasn't invited.

Megan texted her back.

That's fucked up!

Don't worry, your girl is making an appearance anyway ;)

Yes she wasn't invited, but would that keep her away? No! She was always invited to the hot parties and she was coming. But she didn't plan to stay. If those bitches didn't want her there, she didn't care. However, she he'd to come anyway to show them who was boss. After all, she was Sasha and she was fabulous.

She put the finishing touches on her plum red lipstick and grabbed her purse with the gold chain and left the house. No one was going to get her down.

*WW*

Megan wasn't lying when she said the turn up was real.

The party was at Roxxi and a Phoebes big house. People were in all corners of the house dancing, drinking, playing games like beer pong and spin the bottle, and hooking up. People wondered why Sasha wasn't there, but maybe she just wasn't cool enough to come.

Vee was sitting around we a few people, including Jade, Cloe, and Yasmin, telling elaborate stories about her school in Canada (maybe a little bit exaggerated stories) and telling stories with the Bratz about their time together. Vee acted like she had been friends with them for years and she had ruled the school since 7th grade.

People were sitting around eating up their words and drinking wine and beer. Either they were buying it or they were too drunk to care.

As soon as Sasha walked through the door all eyes were on her. The girl was stunning and elegant as always. She ignored everyone and marched right over to her so called friends.

It infuriated her to see them all sitting around listening to Vee like they used to listen to her. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

The group looked up at her surprised to see her.

"Um, you weren't invited Sasha," Vee said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasha said in a voice that could silence a room. She glared at Roxxi and Phoebe. "So I wasn't invited because I was supposedly talking shit about you? Gee, I wonder who fed you that lie," she said glaring at Vee again.

Vee shrugged. "Just telling it like it is." She turned away from her to get back into the conversation. "Now, as I was saying before the trash walked in..."

"TRASH?!" Sasha shouted. "You're fake as fuck and all these bitches are too dumb to realize it!" She shouted in Vee's face.

She looked at Roxxi and Phoebe. "Why the hell would I talk shit about you?! I've said nothing but good things about you, something that can't be said about everyone. But I guess a nasty bleach job comes before loyalty huh?"

Roxxi and Phoebe looked embarrassed. "Sasha..."

"Save it!" She looked at her friends. "And I'm sure you have nothing to say, do you?!"

Sure enough they didn't. They were stunned. They weren't expecting this at all.

"No one wants to follow a washed up whore anymore!" Vee said. "You have no place here! Just leave!"

"Oh really?" Sasha said. She grabbed the wine bottle off the table. "How about this for washed up?" She poured the contents of the bottle on Vee's head.

She screamed.

That got everyone's attention. They were shocked to see what had just happened.

Vee glared at her. Her platinum hair was covered in red wine and her makeup was running down her face. "Fuck you Sasha!"

"You're nothing but a fake bitch," Sasha said to her. Then she turned to leave.

"You're going to regret that! You'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Vee shouted after her.

But Sasha wasn't fazed. Instead she smirked and flipped Vee off over her shoulder.


	8. Taking Over

Chapter 8:

Taking over

Roxxi and Phoebe's party was the most talked about thing at school next week. It would probably be the most talked about thing at Styles High forever.

Vee had talked more trash about Sasha after the left the party and it was obvious since everyone was whispering about it. They were also talking about how basis Sasha was for standing up to Vee and pouring the wine on her head. People were starting to take sides and it wasn't pretty.

Now that she had the school on her side all she needed was a hot boyfriend to top it all off. And she knew who she wanted.

All day her eyes had been set on Koby. Tall and handsome with piercing blue eyes and messy black hair that she itched to run her fingers through, she wanted him. Pans she was sure his dick was big too.

She touched up her makeup and hair and unbuttoned her shirt a bit before she went over to him at his locker. "Hey Koby."

"'Sup Vee?" He asked as he leaned against the locker.

"What do you think of Shakespeare? Ugh, so annoying right?"

"Tell me about it."

"It's easier to read it with someone else. Maybe we should get together sometime after school one day to do the homework together. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea."

"Great! We can study and, you know, do some other things," she said leaning closer to him.

He noticed for the first time that her shirt was unbuttoned so much. He could see the satin lace bra from Victoria's Secret Pink. He looked back at her face. "You know I have a girlfriend, right? I'm dating Jade."

"We can still study together," she said still as seductive as before. "Sayt tomorrow afternoon?"

"Fine, but just studying." He closed the locker and walked away although seeing down Vee's shirt had made him a little hot.

Vee smirked as she watched him go. Koby could be easily swayed. Besides, no one ever refused her.

*WW*

After school was dance practice and Sasha walked into the studio ready to teach her new routines for their next competition. But instead of stretching and being ready to talk to her when she walked in they were gathered around Vee. They all looked at her when they heard her walk in.

"What the hell is this?" Sasha asked confused.

"We've made a collective decision here," Vee said not even trying to hide the disdain she held for Sasha in her voice.

"Without your captain?"

"You're not our captain anymore," Vee said firmly.

Sasha was in shock. "What?!"

"Is that right girls?" Vee said looking at the team. Those who had taken Vee's side nodded in agreement. Those who were outvoted looked away ashamed. "This team has a new captain. You are dismissed from the team."

"It's my team!"

"It's our team and we can do what we want. You don't own us."

"I've brought this team to victory for three years running! No one else can do that!"

"I bet you I can," Vee said. "Turn in your team jacket and you can leave."

"You're not serious!" Sasha said looking at her team who again didn't say anything. She straightened up and kept a straight face. "Fine. I don't need you anyway." She took off her jacket and tossed it at them and turned without looking back.

When she walked out of the studio she fought back the urge to cry. She hardly ever cried but dance was her life and this team was the best thing she had ever done. How could they betray her like this?!

Suddenly she heard the door open and Fianna ran over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You know I didn't vote you off."

Sasha nodded. "I know," she said with her voice shaking.

"Most people didn't. You were right, Vee is a fake bitch. She said she'd kick everyone off who didn't go along with this."

"She's ruining my life," Sasha said.

"You can't let her do this," Fianna said. "You don't take shit from anyone, why start now? What you did at the party was badass and everyone thought so. You know these sheep just follow anyone who seems to be the alpha because they're afraid of being outcasts. You have the alpha bitch again!"

Sasha wiped her face realizing Fianna was right. She never took shit from anyone. She was Sasha and she was fabulous.


	9. Regrets

Chapter 9:

Regrets

The next day at lunch the Bratz were at their table with Vee and people were gathered around listening to a story about their latest mall adventure where they met Zayn Malik.

"So we take the picture with him and he asks us to get smoothies with him!" Jade said getting impressed murmurs from the crowd.

"Of course the best part was when he asked me for my number," Vee said. "Last night he told me my hair was fabulous."

Again more impressed sounds from their audience. They were all thinking how cool Vee was for getting Zayn Malik's number. Not to mention she did have cool hair and if a celebrity was telling her so then she was amazing.

Yasmin was sitting next to them not saying much. Instead she sipped her fruit smoothies kind of annoyed. Vee hadn't gotten Zayn's number yesterday. After getting drinks with him and being in his snapchat videos he had to run off to get ready to fly back to LA for a show.

But people were just eating up Vee's fabricated story. She was tempted to tell everyone the truth but these people had been kissing Vee's ass for days and it was really starting to piss her off.

The girl was a fake stuck up bitch. She was rude to all of them and she had climbed to the top in the most underhanded way. Yasmin wanted her best friend back but as she looked around the cafeteria Sasha was nowhere to be found. But even still, why would Sasha want to talk to them anymore anyway after the mistake they had made?

*WW*

The next day Vee was at Kobys house studying Shakespeare for English class. She was wearing a short skirt and a low cut too and kept batting her eyelashes at him and looking at him seductively.

Koby was trying to ignore it though. They were supposed to be studying, what was Vee trying to do?

All of a sudden she closed the book. "I think it's time for a break."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. You want anything to eat?" Koby asked as he stretched.

You, she thought. She put her hand on his leg. "How about we do something else?" She said sweetly.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked confused.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" She suddenly straddled his waist and started to kiss him. She lifted her skirt and put his hands on her butt. He found that she wasn't wearing underwear.

He pulled away from her kiss and pushed her away. "What are you doing?! I'm dating Jade!"

"Look Koby, I am the hottest, most popular, most wanted girl in the school. You should consider yourself lucky to be with me."

"If you've got so many guys after you then why do you want someone who's already taken?"

"Because you're so damn hot! Besides, this girl needs a hot guy by her side."

She went in to kiss him again but he pushed her away again. "I'd never dream of cheating on Jade."

Vee sighed frustratedly. "Why do you want to date that bitch anyway? She's not even that cute. I would think you'd want a girl with a nice pair of tits and ass." She pulled down her shirt so he could see her C cup breasts.

He put his hands on them. They were nice tits. Then he realized what he was doing. Jade was so much prettier than Vee anyway.

"Vee, I think you should leave," he said trying to remove her from his lap.

"Those are the words of a guy who knows he wants it." She went in to kiss him again this time going full force rubbing her panty-less crotch on him and running her hands over his chest and through his hair.

"Vee, get the hell off..." He said through her aggressive kisses.

"Oh. My. God!"

They both turned around to see Jade standing in the living room doorway.

"Hey Jade," Vee said with a smirk.

"What the hell?!" Jade shouted.

Koby pushed Vee off him onto the floor not caring anymore if he hurt her or not. He went over to his girlfriend. "Jade it's not what it looks like..."

Jade slapped him away. "Don't touch me you asshole!"

"We were just studying!"

Jade snorted. "Oh yeah, you were definitely studying!"

"It wasn't...!"

"Just save it will you?!" She looked at Vee. "I thought we were friends and here you are fucking my boyfriend?!"

"Ever thought that maybe you're just not enough for him?" Vee said. "Why would he want you?"

That tipped Jade over the edge with anger and she punched Vee in the face making her stumble back and trip over the coffee table. She lay on the floor for a moment and then sat up disoriented and in shock.

Koby tried to hug Jade again. He was practically shaking with guilt and fear and sadness. "Baby, it's not what it looks like. I swear. We were just studying and she tried to have sex with me. I would never hurt you Jade."

She pushed him. She was still angry but this time she was crying. "Fuck you! We're done! I never want to see you again!" With that she stormed out of his house.

Vee came over to him. "Damn, she didn't take that well at all. But hey, she's out of the picture now at least." She put her hands on his shoulders. "How about we...?"

He was infuriated with Vee. Because of her he had just lost his girlfriend. He picked up her textbook and shoved it at her and did the same with her purse. "Get the hell out of my house you whore!" He shouted at her.

She was surprised. "Koby..."

"NOW!"

She decided Koby wasn't worth it's she'd have to try again with another hot guy. "Whatever. See ya."

*WW*

That same day Cloe was at her house with Cameron. The two of them were cuddling on the couch and Cameron could tell something was bothering her.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Hey, are you okay?"

She tried to think about how to word how she was feeling. "No...I'm not."

He immediately grew concerned. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I feel like we made a huge mistake being friends with Vee. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way. And we've been friends with Sasha for so long, I wish we hadn't stopped being friends with her."

"Well it's not too late," Cameron said.

"Oh please, Sasha will never speak to us again."

"I wouldn't say that. Like you said, you've been friends almost your whole lives. There's no way to let go of a friendship like that this fast. I think Sasha misses all of you."

"You really think so Cam?"

"Yeah. You should talk to her."

Cloe thought about that. Cameron was right. They couldn't let good a friendship like this for someone like Vee. She had to talk to her.


	10. Making Amends

Chapter 10:

Making Amends

Sasha was at her house. She sat on the couch in a pair of PINK leggings and a Yeezy sweater that hung off her shoulders. She was on her phone looking at the Bratz Instagram. They had made the page as a way to secure their throne at the top of the school. Everyone followed them religiously because everyone wanted to know what the fabulous Bratz were doing whether they wanted to admit it or not.

But lately, the girls had been posting pictures with Vee. They were at the salon, the smoothie shook at parties and night clubs. They'd even posted a picture if them with Zayn Malik! She wanted to post something herself, or better yet delete the pictures but the password had been changed.

She was quickly losing her control on the school and her life and she had to do something fast. The only question was what.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and Was surprised to see Yasmin there.

"Hi Sasha," she said with a smile.

She didn't expect Sasha to glare at her and try to slam the door.

Yasmin caught the door before it closed. "Sasha wait!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

"I just want to talk to you!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh now you want to talk to me?! After you ditched me for Vee?! After you made a fool of me?! After you didn't stand up for me in front of everyone at that party?! And now you want to talk?!"

"I know it was wrong. It was a mistake from the beginning. And I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you."

Sasha started to close the door again.

"You're my best friend," Yasmin said in a final attempt. "You're worth a million of what Vee is. I'm sorry."

Sasha thought for a moment. Yasmin was one of the most sincere people she ever knew. Maybe she could at least hear her out. She opened the door again. "Fine."

Yasmin gave her a big hug. "Oh Sasha! I've missed you so much!"

Sasha pushed her off. "You're not off the hook yet." She closed the front door but just as soon as she did the doorbell rang again. She opened it and Cloe was here.

Cloe was surprised to see Yasmin there. "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

Sasha crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize...for everything. It was stupid. Vee is a bitch, and no one like that is worth coming between us."

Sasha looked back and forth between them. Everything in their eyes was asking for forgiveness. She sighed. "You bitches." She went back to her place on the couch and they followed and sat next to her.

"So this means we're friends now, right?" Cloe asked eagerly.

Sasha crossed her arms. "I don't know. Why do I want two backstabbing idiots as my friends. If you can be so easily swayed by someone as fake as Vee, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Sasha you know that's not true..." Yasmin said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang yet again. Sasha went to answer it's Jade stormed through the door. "That bastard!" She shouted angrily.

"Who bit you in the ass?" Sasha asked.

"Koby! That lying, cheating, no good song of a bitch!" She said walking over to Yasmin and Cloe.

The two of them smirked. Jade often stormed in ranting and raving about something. It was like nothing had changed.

"I caught them together! Koby and Vee! Can you believe it?!"

Sasha sat next to them and her, Yasmin, and Cloe exchanged a look. "Yeah."

"Sasha, I'm sorry for everything I said to you," Jade said. "I never should have trusted that whore!"

"Can you ever forgive us Sasha?" Cloe asked.

Sasha crossed her arms. "Name one reason why I should trust you?"

"7th grade, first week of school," Jade said. "You got your period and we covered it up and gave you extra pants. Yasmin figured out how to get it out of your pants."

"Five hundred dollar Calvin Kleins from Paris," Yasmin added.

"If anyone had found out you would have been done a long time ago," Cloe said.

Sasha looked back and forth between them and realized they were right. They had often done things like that for each other. If it weren't for each other, none of them would be where they were.

"Maybe I'll forgive you...with time," she said with a smirk.

They took that as a sign that they were completely forgiven.

"Vee is such a piece of shit," Cloe said. "I can't even count of my hands and feet the amount of lies she's told to everyone."

"She's so full of herself," Yasmin said.

"And she's a huge whore," Jade said still bitter about earlier.

"You really think Koby would cheat on you with Vee?" Sasha asked.

"Well...I don't know. Koby has done his share of shitty things but he's never cheated. Maybe it's all Vee's fault. She probably set him up."

"That's not surprising," Yasmin said.

"What are we going to do about her?" Cloe asked. "We can't let this go on."

"We've got to expose her for who she really is," Sasha said thoughtfully.

"Well...Vee is throwing a party Saturday night," Yasmin said. "She said it would be the biggest party of the year."

"Then that's when we strike," Sasha said.


	11. The Fall Of Vee

Chapter 11:

The Fall of Vee

The next day at school, Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe were hanging out in the bathroom with Vee doing their hair and makeup.

"This is going to be the best party Styles High has ever seen," Vee said as she applied her reddish brown Sephora lipstick. "People are going to be talking about it forever. I've got some surprise entertainment."

"What is it?" Cloe asked.

"The only reason you guys can know is because you're slightly cool enough," Vee said. "Unlike these other losers around here."

Yasmin and Jade exchanged an annoyed look. Slightly?

"There's going to be a huge performance float with Fifth Harmony," Vee said excitedly.

"How'd you get Fifth Harmony?!" Jade exclaimed.

Vee snorted. "My dad is friends with their manager of course. I've been shopping with them. I'm telling you, no one will ever be able to top how awesome this party is."

Suddenly Sasha came out of the stall behind them. She had heard the whole thing and tried to play cool and ignore Vee.

"Oh look, it's the loser bitch," Vee said with a snarky laugh.

Sasha put her Moschino purse on the counter and pulled out her hair brush. "Fuck off," she said without batting an eye.

"You know that new Moschino collection is so out. You really want to be caught dead in last week's fashion?"

Sasha calmly put back her brush and pulled out a new Victorias Secret perfume she'd gotten at the mall with her girls yesterday. "I saw Gigi Hadid wearing it at Cannes yesterday. If you consider a supermodel wearing something out then you clearly don't know what you're talking about." Again she didn't bat an eye. Vee was so beneath her.

Vee glared at her. She would not let Sasha outsmart her. "You're just jealous because you're not going to the hottest party of the year."

"I wouldn't be caught dead there."

"Good because you're not cool enough, right girls?" She looked at the others.

"Right," Yasmin said halfheartedly.

"Of course," Cloe said.

"She's the most uncool hoe in the school!" Jade said. "You don't want her at your party Vee."

Vee high fived her.

Sasha tossed Jade an annoyed look that said "don't over do it!"

"Even your former best friends think you're a bitch," Vee said. "What do you have to say about that?"

Sasha pulled out a tube of lipgloss, unscrewed it, and held it up at her with her middle finger.

Vee gasped. Yasmin, Jade, and Cloe were impressed. Sasha was so badass.

Sasha smirked and put on the lip gloss then put the cap back on. She put it back in her purse and then left the bathroom with only the her six inch boots hitting the floor.

After she left the bathroom she found a quiet place to make a phone call.

"Epic Records speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Miss Filez. May I speak to the manager of Fifth Harmony?"

"He's in a meeting, can I take a message Miss Filez?"

"Yes, they were scheduled to perform at my party in Manhattan on Saturday but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel the performance. Please let them know as soon as possible."

"Certainly, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

She ended the call and then texted her friends.

Phase 1 is complete ;)

*WW*

Jade, Cloe, and Yasmin were at Vee's party the next day. It was at her huge lavish house in her big backyard. They had gotten there early to get ready together and had helped oversee the set up all the while keeping Sasha updated on everything that was going on.

People were having fun, music blasted, drinks were passed around. A typical Styles High party. Vee had promised huge celebrity entertainment and the place was buzzing with excitement the whole night.

The night wore on and Fifth Harmony hadn't shown any sign of coming. Vee was freaking out.

"Where the hell are they?! They said they'd be here by 9!" Vee exclaimed.

"Maybe try giving them a call?" Yasmin suggested.

Vee grabbed her phone and called the manager. "Hello this is Vee Filez. Where are you?! You said you'd be here by 9!...what the hell?!...No I didn't cancel! Why the fuck would you think I cancelled?!...fine whatever!"

"What's up?" Cloe said innocently.

"Someone called and fucking cancelled!" Vee exclaimed. "I don't get it! Who could have cancelled?! Maybe it was my mom, I swear...!"

"Well what are you going to do?" Jade asked. "You've got a crowd out there expecting a performance."

Vee ran her hands through her hair nervously. "I don't know!...I'll have to do it myself. You girls have to do it with me! We can be our own Fifth Harmony."

"Sounds good to us," Cloe said.

Vee set up the music for them. Meanwhile the girls let Sasha in.

"You girls look good," Sasha said giving them high fives.

"Everything is going according to plan," Yasmin said.

"Good, now for the big finale."

They went to join the rest of the crowd at the party. People were surprised to see Sasha there.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked her surprised.

"I come and go as I please girl," Sasha said,

"Good, honestly it's not a party without you."

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BIGGEST ENTERTAINMENT OF THE NIGHT!"

Suddenly the music stopped. A huge fancy float came from around the side of the house. Vee was sitting in a throne in the center wearing a sexy bra top, shorts, a train skirt, and lace up heels. She held a microphone in front of her.

"ME!" She said proudly.

Confused mumbles rang out through the crowd. The Bratz just smirked.

"What happened to the celebrity entertainment?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Well...the couldn't make it," Vee admitted. "Instead, you'll have something better, me and my girls. Come on up!"

Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe went to climb up to the top of the float in the back. But instead of going onto the float they hit a switch. It was part of the floats collapsible storage feature. Just as Vee turned on the music to lip sync and dance a ledge flew down from over top of her and knocked her off the float.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed. Then she fell head first into the pool.

Everyone laughed.

Vee came up from the water gasping. She looked up to see the Bratz on top of the float.

"You should really watch your step Vee, you're so clumsy," Sasha said sarcastically for the side of the pool.

Vee glared at her. "You're not supposed to be here! Get her out of here!"

"She has more of a place here than you do Vee," Yasmin said.

"Wha...?!" Vee was confused. What was going on?! Then she realized. "You planned this! You planned all of this!" She started to climb out of the pool. "You betrayed me you...!"

Sasha stacked her foot out and tripped her.

"AH!" Vee stumbled backwards until she fell into the food table. Tequila, beer, nachos, and pizza fell all over her.

Again people laughed. Vee was humiliated.

"Best entertainment ever!" Dylan said.

Sasha walked over to Vee. "Let's get something clear. I run this school. Those are my friends. And if anyone, including some fake Canadian bitch, comes in here and tries to take it away there will be consequences. Got it?"

Vee got up shakily with a glare on her face trying to hold her ground but inside she was dying. "Listen you..."

Sasha pushed her, without much effort since she was already weak, and she fell backwards into the pile of food and alcohol again.

Jade picked up the microphone. "Is Vee the girl you really think is cool?!" She said to everyone.

They looked at Vee wet, dirty, with makeup smeared by pool water and tears. "No way!"

"Is Sasha a badass or what?!"

"Yeah!"

They cheered her name and Vee got up and ran into her house feeling terrible.

Then Sasha walked up to the float did gave her friends hugs. She picked up the microphone. "Who wants to see a show?!"

The crowd cheered.

They turned on the music and danced and sang a Fifth Harmony together. It was definitely the highlight of the party.


	12. Back On Top

Chapter 12:

Back on Top

Things were back to normal at Styles High the next week. Everyone, even people who weren't at the party, saw what happened to Vee because Cloe had recorded the whole thing. Vee's party was the most talked about thing at school, and not in the way she had wanted.

Vee didn't even bother to come to school on Monday but she couldn't stay away forever. Tuesday was brutal. Afterwards she was looking forward to dance team practice because the team was still hers.

But when she went into the dance studio the girls were sitting by Sasha stretching and talking. When Vee entered everyone got quiet and glared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vee said worriedly.

Sasha stood up and the other girls followed suit. "You're not a part of our team anymore."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Sasha said. "We're all friends here and we don't want some fake, no good, whore on our team."

"You can't do that!" Vee exclaimed shocked.

"Oh but guess what? I can. I am the captain and what I say goes. Take off your team jacket, you won't be needing it anymore."

Vee looked around at the girls who were looking at her either with hatred or mocking on their faces. "Fine, I don't need you bitches anyway." She dropped the jacket on the floor and left the room. She could heard the girls laughing before the door was even closed.

The next day the Bratz were hanging out by Cloe's locker.

"Guys I totally failed that test!" She exclaimed feeling distressed.

"Cloe you say that every time. You're fine," Sasha said.

"Look who's coming our way," Yasmin said.

Jade turned away when she saw Koby coming towards them. The other girls gave him hateful looks. No one cheated on their friend and got away with it.

"Jade..." Koby began.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"You shouldn't even look in her direction!" Yasmin said.

"You're nothing but a lying cheating jerk!" Cloe said.

"We were studying!" Koby said. "That's all that happened! She jumped on me!" He put his hand on Jade's shoulder ignoring her furious friends. "Jade please, you know I love you. I would never do this to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you know it. I'm begging you just please..."

Suddenly she turned around took his face in her hands and kissed him as hard as she could.

He looked at her in shock for a moment. "So wait...you forgive me?"

"Vee is a skank. You think I'd believe some slut over my sexy man?"

He smiled full of relief. "You're fucking amazing." He kissed her again.

"Hey lovers, we're going to lunch. Either get a room or come with us," Sasha said.

They all went to lunch and sat at the Bratz table.

Vee walked into the cafeteria feeling like a social pariah. People either glared at her, laughed, or whispered. There didn't seem to be a single person willing to let her sit with them. She had lost her squad and she was alone. It was just like her first day, only worse.

She ran into Yasmin at the drinks. This time Yasmin didn't look at her.

"Remind you of anything?" Vee said trying to make small talk.

"About the day I met the worst hoe ever? How could I forget?" She walked away with her lo hair flowing behind her.

Vee looked over at the Bratz table. Jade with her blue hair streaks cozying up to Koby (who she still thought was hot), Cloe was braiding Yasmin's hair, and Sasha, striking and elegant as always, was snap chatting the moment.

Vee came over to them and they looked at her wondering what she could possibly want. "So, um, can I sit here?"

Yasmin looked at her in disbelief, Jade and Koby snickered, Cloe looked at them all curious as to how they'd react. Sasha was the first to speak.

"You really think we want you here?"

Vee was suddenly nervous. She felt so unlike herself. "I just figured...I don't want to be the only person without someone to sit with."

Sasha looked at her friends with a smirk on her face. "Well?"

"Keep that bitch far away from me," Koby said gripping Jade tighter.

"Do I look like I want her here," Jade said.

"Absolutely not," Cloe said.

"I don't associate with people who diss my friends," Yasmin said.

"Come on...!" Vee said.

"After all the shit you've done you think we want you within fifty feet of our table?!" Sasha said to her. "You're lucky you're even able to show your face around here again. We'll let you off with a little warning, stay away from us. Now get the hell out!"

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" Sasha said.

Vee shut her mouth. She could see why Sasha was the leader and why she ruled the school. She turned and walked away from their table and left the cafeteria. She couldn't stand the stares and she would never be able to bear being the only loser not sitting with anyone. She had messed up big time and she would never be able to climb back to the top again.

After she left the Bratz high fived. No one messed with them.


End file.
